VAGGTwilight Present: Final Sacrifice
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: What do you get when everyone is against you're friend and you break her out of jail to protect her from the world you once thought was safe?
1. Screwed

**Well this is basically the story of Rose and Adrian... Like my personal version of Last Sacrifice plus adding another friendship with the Gossip Girl... is Chuck going to help with Rose's escape? And will there be other friendships with everyone's favourite vampires? I own nothing of GG or VA or Twilight**

**Final Sacrifice**

**Chapter One: Rose's point of view**

**I was screwed, I knew that, and everyone knew it, everyone, but my father Abe Mazur. He wanted me to be safe like any father, even if he did just meet me recently, you see when I was in Russia searching for Dimitri, I met 'Zmey' I also met Dimitri's family, Mark, and Oksana. I was searching for Dimitri to kill him, due to the promise we made when he was a dhmpir -half human, half vampire who take care of moroi (good vampires I guess you could call them who specialize in the five elements: fire, water, earth, wind, and spirit, but spirit is the rarest of them all) - we basically said if either of us were to become strigori (evil vampires who hunt moroi) one of us hypothetically would go kill the other. But anyways back to the point that I'm screwed, you see I was framed by someone who is the actual killer of Queen Titania Ivashkov. Whoever did this wanted me dead, the only person I could think who wanted me dead was Victor Dashkov, a moroi royal who I recently broke out of jail to get information about his brother bringing back the dead. I wrote on the wall with a piece of chalk numbering the days I had been here, two weeks I was in here, two weeks of unable to see my best friend Lissa- a spirit user, and she brought me back to life cause she healed me on the day we were in a car accident with her parents, now we're bonded I can read her thoughts and know where she is, I was supposed to be her guardian before all this crap happened- or my beloved Adrian-another spirit user and my boyfriend... wait did I just say my beloved? I mean Yeah I do love the guy, but Dimitri and I go back to when he brought me to the academy after they were chasing after us because it wasn't safe, Lissa and I both knew it and Mrs. Karp kind of did too (she's a spirit user that went crazy and became a strigori because of the effects).**

"**Rosemarie..." Abe tried to get my attention, but I was clearly ignoring what he had to say because I was too depressed. "Rose!"**

"**What?" I asked softly.**

"**The guards say you haven't been eating..."**

**I sighed. I wanted to die before they could even execute me, so yeah of course I wouldn't eat; I didn't reply.**

**Looking up, I noticed he had concern plastered across his face. He instantly changed the subject from me not eating to something I didn't wish to talk about. "The guards are saying you're allowed to see people... only two at a time."**

"**NO!" I yelled. "No... I don't want to see anyone." I barely whispered the last part.**

**He was stunned. "Why not? You're friends found out my cell number just so they could see you..." he said silently. "Rose, they stalk me now..."**

**I rolled my eyes, I know it was rude, but I really do not care. "Can I use the phone? I want to call a friend I met while on the run with Lissa, to tell them I'm going to die."**

**He nodded and gave me his phone then left me alone. I remembered the guy; he was my best friend besides Lissa. I told him everything, including the fact that I was a dhampir. Okay well he was more then a friend, he was like my brother. I dialled his number that I remembered. "Chuck?"**

"**Rose? How have you been?" he asked.**

"**I'm in danger and in case we never see each other again... I want you and Blair to be happy; you can't hide from her forever." I told him.**

**The infamous, Chuck Bass, who we met in the upper east side of New York while on the run. Oh how I miss messing with his head about having a crush on Blair Waldorf, which is obvious. "Why what's going on Rose?"**

"**Someone's framing me on killing our queen..." I whispered in the phone.**

**There was no response on his end. "Chuck I'm scared... they're going to kill me even if I didn't do this..."**

"**Rose, calm down. Lissa will help you, I know she will."**

**I sighed. "No one can help me, you know that Chuck..." I cried. "Just know that I always thought you and Blair would make it to the end."**

"**She hates me; I know it because I did something horrible to her..." He whispered.**

"**Whatever you did, I'm sure you can work it out with her... you're Chuck Bass, you have a way with the ladies, just show her that and she'll come running back." I said. "I got to go... see you in hell Charles."**

"**I'm not going to hell and neither are you..." he said before I hung up.**

**I placed the cell away from me and slipped into Lissa's mind. She was talking with Abe, who told her I didn't want to see anyone. "What do you mean she doesn't want to see me? I'm like a sister to her and she doesn't want to see me?"**

"**She's just upset with herself, she doesn't want you're reputation to lower..." he said.**

"**I don't care what these low lives think about me defending her, her of all people should know that..." she said before her cell phone rang she looked at the caller id and was happy, it was Chuck, they were friends back then too. "Omi gosh, Chuck Bass, why on earth are you calling? Jeez it's been how long?"**

"**Hey Lis, I'm worried about Rose I got a phone call from her like five to ten minutes ago..." he said. "Is she really going to die?"**

"**Not unless we find evidence saying other whys..." she said.**

"**Then break her out, I can't have my sis dying in jail..." he said.**

**Did he just admit he considers me a sister? Wow. "Like I can actually pull that off, she's guarded 24/7. She won't even see anyone, not even Dimitri..."**

"**Who on earth is Dimitri?" he demanded, right then and there I felt like he was trying to protect me.**

**Lissa explained ever bit of detail to him, including the fact I slept with him. "She what? He's a twenty five year old man, and he slept with my little sister?"**

"**Ugh I just explained all that! Look I got to go find her current boy friend to tell him that she won't see any of us... look if you can, can you convince her to see him, he's worried sick about her." She said.**

"**Oh is this guy a twenty five year old too?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.**

"**No he's a twenty-one year old..." she said. "Look I have to go, I'll call you after."**

"**Bye Lissa."**

"**See ya, Chuck." She said before hanging up. She went to go find Adrian and tell him the news. When she finally found him, he was in his room drinking his vodka.**

"**Hey Liss, is Rose wanting to see me?" he asked.**

**She sighed and finally said. "She's not asking anyone, sadly..."**

"**What? Why?" he asked.**

**I pulled out of her head and fell asleep. I was exhausted, even if I didn't really do anything. I dreamt of the old days, with Lissa and Chuck plus Blair.**

**Well I hoped you guys liked it... I'll add the next chapter next week.**


	2. Wanting to Die

I own nothing of VA, OR GG OR TWILIGHT.

CHAPTER 2

BLAIR WALDORF'S POINT OF VEIW:

**Well I closed my heart to Chuck, you know it's hard, and it's unbareable to see him this miserable. He was nicer when Rose and Lissa were around. But after I found him in bed with Serena, who I forgave because she was drunk at the time and had no clue what was going on... But other then that something else was troubling him. He missed his little sister as he would call Rose. I sighed and decided to see him. Serena coming with me, she loved Lissa, they were like really close, and Rose and I were bffs. Sure she wasn't rich, but she was the only thing normal in my life, with Gossip Girl constantly updating those who love the gossip going on with the socialites.**

**We walked into Chuck's apartment where Nate was arguing with Chuck. "We have to do something! We can't just hear from Lissa that Rose is dead!"**

"**Nate, she won't die, it's over my dead body she will! Lissa would be killing anyone in her way to make sure she's safe, even her boyfriend is probably breaking her out... Oh hi Blair... Serena."**

"**What's wrong with Rose? Is she dying of something?" I demanded.**

**Rose and Lissa were on the streets when I found them, they were scared and alone, they told me about their world, they weren't exactly normal, but I really didn't care. Serena and I were the closest thing they had for normal, when they left we hoped and Serena eventually started praying they were going to be all right. Nate had a crush on Rose, but he knew she wasn't going to return his feelings. Then Chuck was like her big brother, always trying to be the one who got her out of trouble and let her be free.**

"**Not exactly, um she's being executed for killing someone she didn't kill..." Chuck said.**

**Nate's face dropped, and Serena just stood there unable to move. "WHAT! She wouldn't kill anyone! Maybe the evil people, but still. Wait she called you, but not me?" I asked.**

**Serena was on my side or so I thought. "Blair he was like her big brother, of course she'll phone him first."**

"**But I was the one who took her in and hid her from the people, all Chuck did was baby her!"**

"**Yeah exactly she should have called Blair first because she was like a better version of Rose's mother, so technically she was more of a better person to Rose then she ever would." Nate stood up for me, which was a bit of a surprise, but I was touched someone was on my side.**

"**But I owed Rose a favour, and I'm going to get her out of the jail even if I have to phone Edward's family..." Chuck replied.**

**Edward Cullen was a great friend of all of ours, when Rose and Lissa went to go hide again because the people of the academy found her, they went to Fork's Washington, and we were able to go visit them, that was when we met Edward and his wife Bella, they were a different kind of vampire, but they were obviously not like any other vampires in their world. Alice and Jasper Cullen were also friends of ours, but we barely saw them.**

"**You do know Edward and Bella are in Italy for a month, right?" I enquired.**

**Chuck rolled his eyes. "They both care about Rose, so I think they can put their trip aside for once."**

**He dialled a number and waited a few minutes before. "Hey Bella, I need to talk with Edward..."**

**Edward's Point Of View**

**We were in Italy, I know Bella wanted to be here because she always thought it was a beautiful place that we haven't really seen besides the fact we see the Volturi's place everytime we're here, but we barely go there considering we have Nessie (our daughter), they accept she's half vampire, but we're just cautious just in case they're worried they would get nightmares or something. I sighed as Bella was on the phone while Nessie was in her bed. **

"**Why Chuck? We're on vacation, can't this wait?" she asked the person on the other line. "What? Why? What did she do?"**

**I was confused. "Bells, who is it?"**

**She looked over to me horrified and gave me the phone. "It's Chuck..."**

**I sighed again. "Hey Charles, are you still breaking girl's hearts?" I laughed.**

"**Ha-ha funny Cullen... look I'm not phoning for catching up... it's Rose..."**

**I was confused; I mean Rose was my best friend who could kick people's ass, and Emmett's favourite friend. "What's wrong with Rose?"**

"**She's being framed for murdering her queen..." Chuck said.**

"**What? Isn't Lissa helping her with this madness?" I asked.**

**Chuck took a deep breath. "She cant because one she doesnt see anyone, and two she's guarded 24/7." He sounded like he was going to cry. "We need a plan to break her out and hide her like we used to do."**

**Bella looked worried. "What's going on Edward is Rose okay?"**

"**Bells, Rose is in danger..." I told her then asked. "We'll be there after we drop off Nessie... which will be in about 10-20 hours."**

"**Okay see you..." he said before hanging up.**

**I told Bella everything then she wanted in on the plan, as well. "Nessie, we have to go, get up please..."**

"**Dad..." she moaned. "What's wrong?"**

"**Rose is in danger..."**

**She hopped out of bed like she was protecting her house from robbers. "What?"**

**I told her everything and she tried to say she wanted in on the plan, but I didn't need her to to be in on it just in case they kill her.**

**Rose's POV**

**I phoned Blair, wanting her to know about this, but I was worried she'll try to escape me. When she picked up she sounded like she was crying. "H-h-hey R-r-Rose..."**

"**Hey Blair... are you okay?"**

**She sighed and tried to stop crying, she sounded like she was going to burst out crying. "Nnnoooo, I-I-I heard from C-C-Chuck that y-y-y-you're be-being f-f-f-f-framed!"**

**I sighed. "Blair, it's fine, really..." I lied.**

"**N-n-n-no it's not... first you leave, now this..." she cried.**

"**Blair calm down, please... I need you and Serena to help Lissa cope with all this when she gets away from court, can you do that for me?" I asked.**

"**Y-y-yes, I c-c-c-can... Can I ask you something?"**

"**Of course," I sighed.**

"**Can I see you one last t-t-t-time?"**

**I nodded. "Yeah..."**

"**I'll see you when I get there... I'll remember the day I met you..." she said.**

"**Me too, see you Blair..." I said before hanging up.**

**I sighed and fell asleep. When the dream came around Lissa and Adrian came around, I was aggravated, my friend dream walked in on my dream and my boyfriend came in when I clearly wanted to have a normal dream.**

"**Rose, Serena and Blair are coming with Nate and Chuck... if you let them see you-" Lissa was going to say before I interrupted.**

"**Lissa, they don't get to see me after this, they won't be at the trail unlike you two... you guys are able to see me and they won't... so if you don't mind I wish to dream of butterflies and werewolves..." I said while trying to get out of this 'dream'.**

"**Roza, please you need t-" Adrian tried to say.**

"**Who gave you the right to call me 'Roza'? I can't stand being called that anymore, not after the whole situation..." I said.**

Love Fades, mine has...**burned threw my head again. I was just about to burst into tears when I woke up to see Dimitri at the door with Mikhail. I was ignoring him and Mikhail.**

"**Rosemarie, Dimitri's here to see you..."**

**I sighed and said coldly. "He can go back to hell because I don't want to see him..."**

**He just stared at my frail body and everything was silent. Until I broke the silence. "Mikhail, just make him go away, I don't want to see him for the last time... since I'm not going to talk to him can you tell him MY LOVE FADED!"**

**I was giving him the taste of his own medicine, but little did I know what they were going to say. "Rose, we're getting you out of here..." Dimitri said.**

"**I don't want to be saved, especially by you..." I said coldly.**

**I didn't mean that of course, I wanted to be saved, even if it was by him. But I was thinking of his life, I didn't want to put his life on the line. "Just leave me alone to die, it's what I deserve anyway for going after you, and for pestering you to talk to me... my salvation won't be necessary."**

**I thought of the song 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence, I was about to die, and my salvation to the lord actually may do its thing but I wasn't sure it would because if everyone else believes the lie god may too, as well as St. Vladimir. I am going to hell, if I am, I may as well just die and go there now. **

**I sighed and just laid there, not caring who was there, I wanted to die and this was coming from Rose Hathaway.**

**I hoped you liked it :)**


	3. Jealous

Thanks for the reviews :)

I do not own Gossip Girl or Twilight, and if I did own the rights to Vampire Academy, Rose wouldn't be in this mess and she would have had her happily ever after with Adrian...

((Well this chapter is Gossip Girl's part of the story told in Serena's point of view... enjoy))

**Chapter 3**

**Serena's Point Of View (twenty before the phone call)**

Blair and Chuck are fighting again, what's the use? I mean I try to get them to stop, but no one listens to me anymore, well maybe Nate, oh god how I miss the old days when everyone wasn't fighting, and Rose was around. Jeez how I miss that fun girl.

Blair came up to me, in her usual fashionable sense, she had her new Louis Vuitton cocktail dress (pink at the bottom, and black at the top with a belt near her chest). "Ugh I ha-"

I looked at Blair and gave her a look saying 'don't put me in the middle of you're idiotic fight'. I didn't want to know what has been going on with their relationship, but I cared about them both, yes I admit I care about Chuck.

She flipped her long brown hair back. "Sorry S, I'm doing this again, putting you in the middle that is..."

I sighed. "You know, if Rose and Lissa were here I bet Lissa would use compulsion on the two of you just so you would kiss and make up..." I said.

We knew about their world, they let us in, they trusted us with every little bit in their hearts. We became friends from the moment we met them three years ago ok maybe I lost count of the years it just feels like its been eons since we last seen their faces. They promised to keep in touch, but I guess they got caught in the process.

"Yeah, well I heard from Alice that they got caught..." Blair said.

I sighed. "We didn't get to celebrate Rose's birthday..."

"Or L's birthday..." Blair sighed.

She smiled and looked at me. We grown closer because of the two of them, before that Blair was pissed because I kind of slept with Nate before I left town, he was her boyfriend at the time, but she eventually forgave me and dated him again. Blair looked at what I had been wearing, it was a pink strapless dress that went to my knees, I didn't really care about what dress I was wearing, but B sure did.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she demanded. "You look like you raided little J's closet from a year ago."

Jenny came in, her blonde hair looked like she straightened it for once, and wore a simple black dress. "Serena, there you are Chuck told me th- Oh you're here." her attention was at Blair now.

"Whatever Chuck sent you here to do I may as well hear it as well." Blair sneered.

Jenny looked at me. "Well I was going over to hang out with Nate and Chuck was angry then he got a phone call from a girl named Rose-"

"Rose called CHUCK BASS BEFORE CALLING HER BEST FRIENDS?" B yelled.

I rolled my eyes then got a text from Nate:

Serena, Chuck needs to see both you and Blair, come over here ASAP. -N xoxo

Blair looked at me and I said. "Chuck needs to see us..."

She rolled her eyes, but we went to the elevator and when it finally reached the main floor we ran to the door. Her limo was out front and we listened to music on the way there. I put my favourite band's CD (Marianas Trench-Masterpiece Theatre) in the CD player and played the song Celebrity Status.

We didn't start singing until the chorus (this was B's fave song by the band):

"When the mirrors and the lights  
And the smoke clear I'd never guess  
How we ever could have got here.  
You can say what you say  
When the lights go down  
So shake shake shake,  
And shut your mouth"

I smiled and in no time we were at Chuck's place. We walked casually into his hotel when we got to the elevator we raced to see who would push the button. I let her win of course. Within minutes we were in the penthouse.

There was Chuck and Nate talking about Rose, we ease dropped on them to figure out what was up:

We walked into Chuck's apartment where Nate was arguing with Chuck. "We have to do something! We can't just hear from Lissa that Rose is dead!"

"Nate, she won't die, it's over my dead body she will! Lissa would be killing anyone in her way to make sure she's safe, even her boyfriend is probably breaking her out... Oh hi Blair... Serena."

After we came in Blair and Chuck were arguing over who was there for Rose more. Nate looked at me and said what I feared he would admit. "I loved Rose more then a sister, and more then a friend..."

"I know, Blair told me about it..." I said calmly as I could.

Nate and I were over a month a go, we ended up fighting and that was that, we remained friends, though I knew we were never going to be together... again.

"I can't loose Rose again... I mean she was like... ugh I can't explain it."

I sighed, he was pushing my buttons. "I get it, Nate, okay? I get how you felt, can we just drop the subject?" I snapped at him.

He remained quiet while we watched the two fight again. "S, hear me ou-"

"No, I'm done with hearing you out, okay? You're the one who wanted me to listen to you while you were breaking up with me, I just let it slide. Now you're telling me you love one of my best friends?" I cried.

"Serena..."

"Don't 'Serena' me, Archibald!" I snapped again. "Blair and Chuck, stop the fighting for once in you're lives!"

They all looked at me. Blair looked at the pain painted on my face, Chuck looked at Nate, and Nate looked at me. "We have a friend in danger and all we're doing is fighting and acting like it's the end of the fucking world! Now if you don't mind I'm catching a plane to see Alice so she can come up with a better plan then hearing you morons fight and belly ache!"

I stormed out, when I got to the elevator I was wishing this whole thing was just a nightmare. I was wishing I wasn't jealous of one of my best friends.


	4. Too Pissed To Think

Well since I don't care about reviews, but I do care about people reading this I decided I'm going to post this chapter up then at chapter five I would like for you guys to voice you're opinions on what should happen next :)

Well this chapter is with the Cullen family, which is in Nessie's POV (She looks to be fifteen))

Nessie's:_Thoughts_

Chapter four

RENESEME'S POINT OF VIEW

I was confused when I got home, Jacob was worried about something. Yes my boyfriend is on my mind even though my best friend who happens to be awesome at kicking Emmett's ass. Do not tell my mom I just swore... she would ground me til the day I die.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Everything, my dad is making me move to Montana for until college, then the pack is worrying about some new coven coming here..."

"A-wait you're moving?" I demanded.

He nodded. "Babe, I'm sorry..."

I blinked, how could all this happen in one week? I mean Rose being sentenced to death, Alice and Jasper moving, and now my hot, amazable , sexy god was moving. "Ugh my life is a living hell this week!"

Then the phone rang, it was Rose's favourite song that drove my family crazy. "Hello, this is Nessie's phone, may I ask who it is please?" Jake asked when he picked the phone up. He handed the phone to me.

"Hi," I said with my cute adorable voice.

"Nessie, is this you?" Rose's voice sounded weak.

"Rosie, how've you been? Daddy says you're in danger..." I said.

"Figures you're father tells you... where did he hear it from?"

"Chuck or was it Blair? Speaking of Blair I got this text from Gossip Girl saying Chuck slept with Serena..." I said.

Rose groaned. "Look I don't want to know th-wait he slept with Serena?" she sounded pissed.

"Apparently... but I was wondering if we could hang out, you know, before I die...?"

"Anything for you, R." I smiled.

"Well N, since we're on the phone and there was another person before you answered... was that Jake the Rake?" she teased. She decided to call Jake a Rake the day she came, you see, he was raking my lawn because I won a bet against him, and he had to do all my chores if I won.

"R don't be mean what did Jake ever do to annoy him?" I asked.

She laughed. "To be truthful I just like calling him that."

Jake looked at me, then I guess he finally figured out who I was talking to, slow boyfriend don't you think?

"Is that Rosie Mosie?" he asked with a mocking tone. "HEY DID SHE JUST CALL ME JAKE THE RAKE?"

Plus he gets pissed easily. "Rose, he just called you 'Rosie Mosie'," I tattled, but laughed at the same time. "I never did ask, how's Lissa?"

"I haven't seen her... wait he called me that again?" she demanded.

I giggled some more before my father came in. "Reneseme?"

"Yes daddy?" I asked with an innocent tone.

He smiled. "Can I talk with Rosemarie?"

I smiled back and gave him my cellphone and he left. I looked over to see the love of my life sitting on the ground patiently waiting for me to give him attention, but what he didn't know was that I had sex on my mind. I smiled seductively. He smiled back with lust filled in his brown eyes.

"Babe, I know this may sound desperate, bu-" he said before I interrupted.

I had my smile still on my face, but I got closer to him, we haven't had sex since the day I left for Italy (which was about a month ago). I unzipped my hooded pink and black sweater (which I had no clothes underneath it except my black lacy bra). A huge smile came upon his face. "So you're really in the mood unlike last time when you cancelled at last minute?"

"No, besides last time I gave you my virginity, you stopped not me..." I said.

It was true I did give him my virginity, after twenty minutes of pure sex, he stopped and thought of what my parents would do. My mom was okay with it, my dad was in shock and my grandparents-including Charlie? They freaked... well more so mom's dad then Carlisle and Esme. I didn't care what they thought, nor did I care when they threatened to send me to the academy Rose is in... was in I should say.

He smiled and he helped me take the sweater off even if I didn't really need help. I smiled, oh how I missed him so. When the jacket was off, he just starred at my breasts... perv much? Nah I'm just kidding, I mean they've grown and knowing guys, he turned into a perverted loving wolf.

He unclasped my bra and threw it god knows where in my room. I smiled as I took the end of his shirt and took it off revealing his rock hard abs. I smiled then finally said. "We um... need um... music." I managed to say.

He smirked then grabbed my remote to my CD player, the first disc had sex and love songs. Typical right? The first song was by Nelly Furtado, the song is 'Promiscuous'.

He smiled and my hand goes down his chest. When it hits the denim that was when my father came in.

_Aww crap! Spotted! Shit think of something to get everyone's mind off of this!_

"Reneseme Carlie Cullen!" he yelled.

I quickly covered my breasts and looked at him. "Dad, get out of here!"

Mom came in behind him and she took his side. "Reneseme and Jake I let the last thing slide-"

Jake stood up. "Jake..."

"It's fine I'm going..." he mumbled.

"Jake, don't leave..."

And with that he left me in the dog house. _Ugh I hate you DAD! I- UGH I'm too pissed off to even think!_

**Well I'm sorry I was thinking how my dad walked in on me and my bf one time and it sort of clicked along with the story how every girl's dad is trying to protect them from boys and all. Sorry to Jake that I ruined you're fun. ;)**

**Which team are you?:**

**Jacob**

**-OR-**

**Edward**

**?**


	5. Author's AN no new chap yet

_Hey People._

_Well I was hoping I would get reviews on what to do..._

_Well I know I said that last chapter, but I came up with a few things first..._

_For those of you who want to know who the killer is as much as I do in the actual VA book, I was wondering on who it should be in my story in which I'll chose who it would be threw your responses...and you have to explain why they would do it..._

_Gossip Girl/Vampire Academy news:_

_I know it says 'Rose and Chuck for the two main people, but i was wondering, should Nate and Rose be together for a lil part in this?_

_Twilight/VA:_

_Well I thought this threw... since I care about you're opinions_

_Should Jake have two imprints?_

_I mean I love Nessie, but I really like the idea of Mia and Jake... Cause Jake in the beginning was like a bro to Nessie and I like the fact they're like brother and sister...I don't know so if you support that Idea or if you want me to stick with the whole Twilight thing I will..._

_Oh and one last thing I was going to add some lucky person to the whole story, but I thought it should be someone who has been reading this story... of course it would be up to you, but since I really dont like the idea of Mia and Dimitri or Mia and Adrian together, i'm sorry to the fans of 'Mian' or 'Mimitri' as my friend would call the them... I was going to add one of you as one of the people they end up with... but rose does get one of them (not Mia for those who think that). Oh and the lucky person will be Lissa's sister... :)_

_See you people... until next time. ;)_


	6. Electricity

**Well the announcement was ideas for later in this book, but for now we're just back to the whole story...**

**well last night while sleeping rose randomly appeared in it, she gave me ideas on the whole thing... hope you guy's like it, if not guardian Ro-**

Rose: Hey you're not supposed to use that title it was stripped away along with my pride...

Me: Aren't you being a little mello?

R: DON'T CALL ME MELLODRAMATIC!

M: Okay, okay

Fire boy: Rosie Mosie?

R: Nathan Archibald!

Chapter five

Rose's Point of view:

I tried to count all my memories since I met Lissa, but it's hard because every damn memory may be linked to the other and I ran into that delema. I got up to five hundred when I realized I ran threw the same memories a hundred times. Ugh I can't even think straight this is bull shit! Damn this cell, damn this cruel world. His scent came about, oh how I missed the cigars... well didn't really miss them. My loving brother from another mother was here... Charles Bart Bass, I knew it was him because Adrian was with Lissa planning something, and he was the only one who smokes who was allowed to be here. Then came Blair's flowery perfume, then Serena's energetic talkative self all coming from the halls. I looked up to see Nate there in the doorway smile and it made me smirk, oh god old feelings die hard, right? I mean by that, I loved this guy not like Chuck or my three 'sisters', I loved him as much as I loved Dimitri, and it left a huge whole in my heart the day I felt, seeing the depressed face, the cries from him, it was hard to leave them, but it was for me and Lis.

"Nathan Archibald," I practically grinned when I said his name.

His smile turned into a seductive grin. "Rosie..."

"That nickname does not leave this room..." I chuckled

"Fine," he said softly. "So what's up, Rosie?"

"Oh you know same as usual," I said sarcastically. "I get locked up in here a lot and get blamed for something I haven't done-what do you think is up, Nate?"

His grin turned back into a seductive smile. _Oh god how I adore that smile now, if only he knew about the whole crush thing. "_Well hey what can you say? You're pretty bad ass if this happens all the time..."

"A long way from home aren't you Archibald?" I asked.

"I came ou- I mean we came out here to see you..." he said then blushed. Is that a good sign.

I bit my lip, that was when Blair and Serena came in. Blair was all cheerful and Serena was tense and looked like she hated me. Maybe it's my imagination. They all hugged me, I wondered where Chuck was. _Rose he might have just couldn't bare to see you in jail. _I thought to myself.

I was wrong he was standing outside the door, probably trying to get his hotels to be dhampirs to go in there, god he is the human version of Adrian, jeez. Nate looked at me with a smile. I blushed, it surprised me that the famous Rose Hathaway could blush. Then the aftershave smell came from the hallway. I rolled my eyes and went over to the 'bed' thing and sat down.

"Rose we miss you in NY, Gossip Girl is missing you too..." Charles said.

I smiled. "Gossip Girl? You are the same teenagers who I left behind, jeez I thought you're addiction for her trash was over?"

Serena smiled. "You've been on Gossip Girl a lot for this year, you're like the new it girl..."

Nate kissed my cheek and Chuck looked like he was going to punch Nate's face in. I dazed off from the conversation, sort of listening to it. Don't get me wrong, they're like four members of my incomplete family-Blair is like the mother figure, Serena is like my sister, Chuck is my brother, and well Nate? He's the hot step brother- but I was bored of them talking about the upper east side.

"So other then us R, what's been going on since the whole lock up thing?" Blair asked.

I told them everything from when Lis and I first came to the academy for the first time in a while to the heart breaking present. Blair was shocked about the whole sleeping with a twenty-four year old, Serena looked like she was about to cry, Nate looked like he was going into depressed mode, and Chuck said he was going to punch Adrian's face in for not sticking up for me in court.

Blair was the first to speak after minutes in silence. "Rose, don't leave again, we were all heart broken when you left..."

I looked like I was going to cry for the fourteenth time in the last forty-eight hours. "B, I can't promise that, they're deciding on killing me... if they do execute me, I want all my stuff to be given to the needy dhampirs..." Did I just say to give my stuff to the needy? What the hell is wrong with me?

Blair shook her head. "Rose, don't ever think I'm going to let that happen, even if this will cost me my life, I swear you'll make it!"

That's when I realized they're planning on breaking me out. I smiled, _I'm finally getting out of this fucking cell!_

Charles-yes I like calling him that it's more awesome then using the name 'Chuck'-looked at me. "Blair, can I talk with you and Serena in the hallway?"

The girls nodded and left. Nate smiled, when they left me and Nate started talking about the time we broke into a store and trashed it up.

_**-Beginning of Flashback-**_

"_Rose, come on the cops might find out what happened and then take us to jail!" he complained._

_I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, you don't have faith in me, I'm offended." I giggled. "Come on, loosen up Archibald, you sound too much like Lissa."_

"_Fine, what store are yo- I mean we, breaking into?" he asked. _

"_Just some random store... oh and don't bring you're limo driver, he might turn us in if he finds out."_

_So we walked for an hour or two, he kept belly aching about wearing all black,I told him it was the latest fashion in my world, he didn't buy it of course, but when we got to Jersey, he complained we were far away from home._

"_Can you stop complaining for ten minutes, we're in Jersey because then Gossip Girl would tell the world about the whole situation! Do you want that to happen?" I bitched. I felt bad for that, but it was the only way to shut him up._

_He shook his head. "No, let's just do the breaking and entering and leave this place."_

"_Good," I said._

_We walked into the lower parts of Jersey and broke into a unknown store. I smiled and we threw the toilet paper then wrote on the walls. It said partners in crime. I smirked then we left before the cops came, when we came back to the upper east side, a police officer stopped the two of us._

"_May we help you officer?" I asked so innocently._

"_Cut the crap, you're under arrest for breaking and entering, and destruction of public property all in Jersey, you'll be sent there but in the mean time, what you say well be used against you in the court of law, you may have an attorney present..." he said, I blanked out of it when he hand cuffed me then his partner handcuffed Nate._

_Nate smiled at me, then mouthed. 'that was fun.'_

_I smiled back then mouthed back. 'I know.'_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"My mom still is mad at me for that." he stated.

"Really? Is Charles still mad at me for that awesome night?" I asked with a hint of worry in my tone.

"No, he forgave you, he was just worried you'll be in jail until you were eighteen." he said truthfully.

"You could have just told me that you didn't want to do this, I was just saying you don't have fun..." I said.

To be honest I just wanted him to be there because I needed some company since Chuck wasn't going to help us, and Blair was too goody good two shoes. Then Serena was with Dan, her half brother in which at the time she didn't know. I looked at the ground.

"I wanted to come, ya know?" he said. "I wanted to loosen up."

I smiled, another memory came threw my head, the day I thought he was dead, the day I thought the stake killed him. It was easier to know that then to find out I had a personal stalker who wanted me dead.

He got up to leave, but I stopped him. "Nathan before you go..." I said quietly.

"What Rose?" he asked.

"I want you to know, that I always loved you from the moment I met you to right now, I missed you a lot since that night, I missed seeing you're smile, I know I had boyfriends after that night, but my love for you never did change."

He smiled. "This better not be a dream... I have the same feelings for you Rose, I always had and always will..."

I was going to regret this. "If you don't tell anyone, especially my boyfriend, Adrian..." I trailed off.

"Are you trying to ask me to kiss you if I don't tell anyone?"

I nodded. "Yeah..." I smiled.

He leaned in, that's when my head leaned in near his. When my lips touched his, the kiss felt more passionate then Dimitri and Adrian's kiss ever will or ever was. My tongue traced along his lips begging for entrance. He allowed it in, my tongue touched his tongue and it felt like electricity was going threw me. I pulled away then said. "W-whoa..."

He smiled. "See you later Rose..." and with that he was gone.

I sat there in shock, then the shock became a smile. "Whoa..."

_**Nathan's POV**_

I could barely stand when I left her room, electricity went threw my body, it felt like... like ugh why can't I think? I mean I was thinking before but now it feels like I'm incapable of thinking.

I walked up to Adrian, my old friend. "Nathaniel what on earth are you doing here? I thought you're mom didn't trust the court?"

"Adrian, I'm nineteen now, she can't boss me around any more besides she's with her friends in Italy last I heard," I said. "She can't handle the spirit using awesome me."

"Oh yeah I forgot you could use spirit, I even forgot you were a moroi for a second..."

It's true, I mean I am a moroi, and well Adrian was my friend from when I was four, he was like a brother to me. "So how's college?"

"College? Oh um... I dropped out of it." he said.

I wasn't shocked, it sounded like him, he said his only problem with school was the homework, I was SOO glad I'm not him, my mom would have sent me back and forced me to enjoy school. "So what have you been up to then?"

"I've been teaching a kid to do spirit, I've been dating a hot dhampir since... I think July or something..."

"Dating? You? A Dhampir?" I cocked an eyebrow. "Wow so you have changed... like Rose said to me earlier."

"You know my Rose?" he asked.

I nodded. "She was a friend of mine back in the day when she was running off..."

"Does she know you're secret? Or does she have no cl-"

"No one knows besides you, Chuck, and my mom plus me but I'm not counting me." I said.

"Wow, so let me get this straight, you're girlfriend doesn't know either?" he asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, S and I broke up least month." I told him.

"Ahh," he said. "I got to go find Lissa, she's been upset lately." he said.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

He nodded and we were off. I didn't say anything, it just pained me that he had Rose, it pained me to see her like that, but then again technically she cheated on him before anything could have happened. I was going to tell him that Rose and I shared a kiss, but he would have killed me so I'm just going to keep quiet.

We came to a stop when a twenty some odd dhampir came up to us (brown hair chin-length, and had a dark eye colour). I saw him earlier talking to the guards that we're guarding Rose.

"Guardian Belikov," Adrian acknowledged the dhampir's guardian title. "off to see Rose? If so tell her I'm awaiting to see her."

I immediately knew who this person was. "Adrian, Rose told me that she didn't want to see either of you..."

They looked at me then 'he' looked at me. "Um, doe-" he was about to say before I interupted him.

"I know Rose from when she was running away from the academy, she's my best friend." I instantly said. "And she told me how you broke her heart."

He looked at me and said. "So you know who I am?"

"Of course I would know, she told me when I was talking to her in her cell before..." I was about to say something about the kiss, but changed it to something else. "Charles and the other two left to 'talk'..." I said. "I'm going to go find Lissa, see you later Adrian."

Walking off I realized I was going to eventually tell someone, and if that someone was someone she loved I'm going to be screwed. I walked into Lissa, not realizing who it was at first.

"I'm so sorry... Lissa?" I asked when I looked up.

She smiled then said. "Oh hey-Nathan what the hell are you doing here?"

"Rose asked me to be here with Blair, Serena, and Chuck." I said clearly.

She smiled weakly, she was in pain, I guess. "You saw Rose?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

She looked down. "She's not letting us in, but she lets you in..."

I sighed. "I'm kinda regretting going right now..."

She looked at me. "Why?"

"Cause I did something that I probably shouldn't have..."

"What? You can tell me..."

I looked down then looked around to make sure Adrian or that Belikov person wasn't around. "I kissed her..."

She was shocked, then she looked sorry for it. "Rose will live threw it, I mean no offence but she likes you as a brother..."

I was confused. "That isn't what she said..."

"Oh my god she lied to me!" she yelled.

"Don't get mad at her, she might have just been lying about it so you wouldn't start asking h-"

"No I mean she lied to me about not liking Belikov, then she's lying about loving you..." she said.

I sighed.

_**YAY! Nathan and Rose KISSED :) Now we just have to wait til next chapter for more juicy Gossip, but until next time. You know you love me xoxo**_

_**LOL ha-ha just kidding, but I like using that line from the GG thing... Well I hope you liked this =) CYA people**_

_**From S**_


	7. Lies

_**So how did you guys like last chapter? Well I haven't seen the reviews yet...Enjoy the chapter...**_

_**Chapter six**_

_**Nessie's POV**_

Well mom convinced me to come along with their 'save Rose' expedition, I wanted to just stay home with my Jakey, but I was forced to come. I did want to see Rose, but if it involved life and death, no thanks.

Anyways I'm in Montana with Emmett and Rosalie, mom and dad are coming later on, I always hated how every adventure we go on, that I'm stuck with these two bozos. I rolled my eyes wanting to know if I would ever go with Alice and Jazzy.

We got up to where we were meeting Dimitri, my friend who happens to work at the court. There he was, I know he's like in-love and I'm in love, but man is he ever hot! I smiled at myself.

"Nessie, long time no see... you brought Rosalie and Emmett?" he asked.

"Yeah, well no they decided to tag along... how's you're student?" I asked.

He looked depressed. "I haven't seen her since they locked her up..."

I was shocked, I knew who he was referring to... Rose. "You and Rose?"

"Oh who on earth doesn't know Rose? It's like she knows everyone in this whole world."

I smiled. "She probably does, after the fact she went travelling around the world to get away from the academy and to do something..."

He looked at me confusion ran threw his face. I sighed and touched his hand. Giving him a memory of the time I ran into Rose in Russia while on the run from my parents.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I was walking around Novosiberg, awaiting for my beloved Jake. He was late on arriving, I get he's coming from America, but still I haven't seen him in months, maybe even years for me, but I missed him. That's when I noticed a tall eighteen year old sitting on a bench talking to herself._

"_I'm not going to find him, he's gone, he's out of my life, god Rose get a hold of yourself you heard the guy in the alley he said he was alive." she muttered._

_Her long brown hair was hiding her face, but I could tell she was upet. Her voice sounded like she was crying, and she was upset. She looked over to me and noticed I was looking at her, her face brightened._

"_Nessie? What on earth are you doing here?" she asked._

_That was when I realized who it was, I was completely trying to hide my face, but what was the use? "Rose, aren't you supposed to be in Montana?"_

"_Avoiding my question, that is SOO like you Renesme." she said._

"_I'm here with my boyfriend, who is supposed to be here at the moment." I said with discomfort. _

"_Well since you answered my question I guess I owe you my reason..." she said. "I'm here trying to kill someone I promised if anything happened I was the one who was going to kill him."_

_I cocked an eyebrow. "You killing a guy, who might be dead and gone with the wind?" I asked_

"_He's not dead or alive..." she whispered._

"_Rose, you have to be either living or dead, so is he dead or alive?" I asked._

_She was the one to cock an eyebrow now. "You do know there is the option of undead, right?"_

_I smiled. "So who is this person you're determined to kill?"_

_Her face fell and she looked like she was going to cry. "Just someone I thought would be here with me til the end."_

"_Rose, nothing lasts forever, unless you're immortal..." I said. "Neither of us are immortal so I guess that would end you're happiness..."_

_She smiled. "Jeez, where are you're parents little person?"_

_I bit my tongue. "I don't know, I mean I ran away from home..."_

"_You. Nessie Cullen. The goody two shoes? Ran away?" she laughed. "Man, I need this on camera."_

_I smiled. "Where's Vas- I mean Lissa?" I asked._

_Her laughter was replaced with a dead face. "I left, she's at the academy..."_

_I was shocked. "You left Lissa, has this world gone mad or something?"_

_She smiled. "This world may be an alternate universe after all little dhampir."_

"_Oh so we call each other dhampirs now? Well dhampir, you're in trouble if Bella was here, she'd make you go back to Lissa."_

_That was when Jake was near, I smiled like living hell and Rose turned around then cocked an eyebrow._

"_What is that repulsive smell?" she demanded._

_Jake looked at her then at me. "Making friends with random vampires, huh?"_

_I shot daggers with my eyes at him. "Rose, don't be mean, jeez he's a werewolf. And she's not some random vampire, technically she's not a vampire, she's a dhampir like me."_

_He cocked an eyebrow. **What is with people with the whole cocking an eyebrow?**_

"_Jake this is my friend Rose, and Rose this is Jake..." I said sweetly._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Rosalie looked at me then reminded me to remember the plan we had. "I know Rose, jeez."

They left to go find Jasper and Alice. I looked at Dimitri. "I-err Chuck and Nate came up with a plan to break Rose out of jail... are you in?"

"Chuck and Nate? Oh wait those two... yeah sure count me in." he said.

**Rose's POV**

I was left alone in a place where I couldn't escape, this was like the time me and Lis came back to the academy, but back then I was under house arrest. Back then I had no clue about what was going to happen and I wasn't in love with Dimitri, well I was, but probably hiding it.

I smiled to myself when the door opened. No one was coming in, this was my chance to escape this hell hole. I ran out the door, I ran out of the building and ran, grabbing a stick I poked it threw the wards. I got out of the place with the letter and the clothes on my back. This was my freedom when I got close towards a road, I saw a white car awaiting for someone. That's when I saw a guy about the same age as me, he wore a pair of skinny jeans and a plain t-shirt, he had dark shaggy hair and light green eyes.

"Are you Rosemarie Hathaway?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah...?" I responded with a questionable response.

"I'm Luke James I worked for Dimitri... does that name ring a bell?" I nodded. "Well princess Dragimor wanted me to help you escape, you're friends will be with us in a few days."

I nodded again. That was when nausea came threw my body, not like the nausea like you just ran for miles, which I did, but it was a sign strigois were near. I turned to see a familiar face. Someone I thought I killed back in the days I was being held captive in Russia... Nathan. Not as in Nate, but you get my point.

"Well, well, well Rose Hathaway... aren't you shocked to see the hot me..." he smirked.

"Go to hell and never come back." I sneered.

His face went near my neck. I wished I had a stake at this moment. When he was about to bite me, someone pushed him aside. Edward was here.

"Edward, thank god you saved me!"

"Rose, why didn't you fight him? I mean he was about to bite you..."

Bella came into clear view along with Rosalie and Alice. "I didn't have my stake with me... look I need to be hidden again, can we just go? NOW?"

They nodded and we were off.

_**Chuck's POV**_

Rose got out, the part of Nate, Adrian, and Lissa's part was off. They were supposed to make a potion that Nate knew because of his studies on spirit. The potion was to make everyone fall asleep until Rose got out, which was in no time. Then the Cullen's part was to get Rose to a safe place where no one could find her. Now all we have to do here was to sit back and relax while everyone is on high alert.

"Chuck! Rose is gone!" Serena had a worried tone.

She had no clue about the actual plan we had. Blair and Serena were the only ones who couldn't find out about it. "What?" I asked like I was being dumb.

"Rose. Is. Gone! We have to find her, she could get hurt or be found."

I sighed. "She's a big girl she can handle herself." I said.

She nodded. "Yeah, of course she could."

I smiled. "Let's go find Lissa and the others."

We went towards Lissa's room, when Blair and this guy I think was named Eddie, were kissing. It killed me to see her moving on. I walked the other way trying to not let tears falling down my face. I Chuck Bass do not cry, not now, not ever. I guess Serena noticed because she was fallowing.

"Chuck! Charles!"

When I was out of sight from everyone I cried my eyes out. Okay so I Charles Bartholomew Bass, love Blair with all my heart and want her back even I would have to prove to her I am worthy of her love I can't do what I did last time, but I can't just stand by and watch her fall for that douche. I envied him, and I envied their kiss. I should man up, but she won't take me back.

_**Nate's POV**_

Adrian and Liss were just standing there, I mean with everyone down we had to pretend like we were normal, I walked out of the whole meeting area with a huge smile on my face. Now if only Rose were here so she would give me a victory kiss for all this. But she was with the whole Cullen clan, hiding in Russia, no one would suspect she would be there, then she would be with Dimitri's family until we get there, the Cullen's part of the plan would end there then they'd be going back to Forks like nothing happened.

Abe was the first to come up towards me. "Rose i- you already know don't you?"

I sighed. "I heard a few rumours..." I lied smoothly.

He nodded, he bought the lie. "You know I thought you had some plan in this whole thing to get her out."

I smiled. _If he only knew. _"I haven't been in trouble with the law since the day Rose and I broke into a store a few years back and I don't plan on getting in anymore trouble with it." again a lie.

He left and I sighed. _Rose you have no clue how much trouble you've gotten us all into. I sure hope you're having fun, love._


	8. Turned and the start of something'

_**Last chapter was basically the whole secret between Chuck, and Nate about Nate's parents being well moroi, and Nathaniel's power is spirit (randomly), and his mother didn't trust the academies so she hired people to teach him things about his power that know. Adrian was one of his friends back when they were about four and six years old (four=Nate, and six=Adrian). Nate's mom wanted him to learn alchemy stuff as well just in case he needed a potion, and his father was a alchemist before he died of cancer at age 41. And Chuck's secret... well secrets were he loved Blair still (well that one is obvious) and his other is that he's a guardian who takes care of Nate, which wasn't mentioned in that chapter either, but Nate's powers are to like don't attract strigoi and cover his whole operation and he can invade thoughts. Nathan, the guy from **_

_**Well I was up all night cause of red bull and this chapter came to my mind while on red bull, which surprised me because I've been working on the story so much I'm forgetting about this one and I've been thinking of the other one. Anyways this is on what could have happened...**_

_**Rose's POV**_

_Bitten the puncture of the fangs deep within my skin. I let him bite me, I let him kill my soul. I became the guy's bitch! Well I felt sorry for the girl who was invlved with him last time... what was her name again? Jesus Christ the venom is getting to me! Make the pain stop. It stopped, my heart beat died slowly and painfully, memories of every single memory flashing in front of my eyes. Then those faded and my eyes opened quickly. Here I was, in where ever land, and no one gives a rat's ass about it. He sat beside me and I smiled. "Nathan? I thought you died?" I asked clearly and sadly._

_He looked at me. "The people sent me back, I mean I got resurrected..."_

_I looked at my skin, I was one of them now. I had to accept it. "Cool. Um, where's the nearest human I NEED BLOOD!" I yelled the last bit of it._

_A female about my age, slim, and completely covered in scars and wounds. I wasn't paying any attention to what she looked like anymore. I remembered about the whole situation I had with Dimitri, but this was different. This was prey or predator. She was the prey. I was the predator. She came closer and she flipped her hair to the side, my mouth watered for the smell of it. My mouth went closer to her neck and I slowly bit into her precious neck. Her blood tasted like nothing but sweet and chocolatey taste, I tried to pull away, but I just couldn't. She fell to the floor and liquid ran down my cheeks and it felt great. I wonder if Dimitri felt like this?_

_Nate looked at me then asked what the hell? I told him the taste of her blood was SOO delicious. He shook his head. "So is it true?"_

"_Is what true?"_

_I looked at him. "What?"_

_He sighed. "Dimitri's the enemy?"_

_I nodded. I looked at him he looked different this time he or maybe I never noticed what he looked like last time as much as last, he had brown hair, red eyes, and muscles. "He was some how turned back to a dhampir. oh and thanks..." Did I just say thanks to this guy? He almost f-ing killed me last time!_

"_For what?" he asked with a confused look._

"_Taking me away from there, I mean I was going to be sentenced to death," I noted._

_He nodded. "No problem, I guess..?"_

_I smiled a little bit. "Well I guess I need to say I'm sorry for killing you as well."_

"_To hell with that, but I know a way you could make it up." he wiggled his eyebrows and said it so seductively._

_I smiled. "Oh really now?"I asked with a hint of curiosity and seductiveness. Rose get a hold of yourself, you're like wanting him! Nathan, the guy who wanted to kill you, and the one who wants to- oh who the hell cares._

_I walked up to him, leaving an intimate space between making lines down his chest. He was shocked, but when my hand reached his cock area, he smirked. "So..." he said with a hint of curiousity. "Did you and Belikov you know..."_

"_Once... that was it... just once." I said bluntly._

_He sighed. (**A/n: Announcement for just in case of younger readers who decided to read this, this is a rated R part**) I tugged at his shirt, and smirked. I didn't care about anything besides sex, that's all I thought of. He got the message and I took his shirt off. He had a six pack, like it was totally turning me on. I smirked._

"_You really want to do this?" he asked._

_I nodded. "Yeah," I said before he took my shirt off._

_He smiled then my hand went down to his waist and undid his jeans and let them fall to the ground. "You know, I wanted you to myself when you were held captive here..." he muttered into my ear._

_I smiled. "As much as I would hate to admit, I wanted you too."_

_Everything was a blur after that until our clothes were completely off. He piced me up bridal style and threw me onto the bed and he crawled on to me. He stopped when his head got to my pussy, pushing my legs aside his tongue went in, and licked the inside making me moan. I felt him smile while he continued. More moans came from me. He stopped then he slipped his cock into me. I moaned at first then with every time he pulled out he thrusted into me harder and faster, making me scream. **(A/n: end of ****mature content)**_

_..._

**DON'T HATE ME, I ADDED THE WHOLE THING BECAUSE I WAS CURIOUS OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF ROSE WAS AWAKENED BY THE STRIGOI NAMED NATHAN FROM THE FOURTH BOOK... YOU KNOW THE ONE WHO WAS WITH THAT HUMAN GIRL WHO WANTED TO BE TURNED, AND THE GIRL WHO GAVE ROSE THE FOOD AND DRESSED HER? YEAH SHE WAS WITH THE NATHAN GUY WHO WANTED ROSE TO TELL HIM WHERE LISSA WAS SO THE STRIGOI WOULD GO KILL THE FINAL DRAGIMOR. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ... BUT I HOP YOU GUYS LIKED IT.**


	9. AN

_**Hey everyone, I am leaving it at this point**_

_**But I am going to do a sequel to the story**_

_**On the finding of Lissa's family member**_

_**I'm deciding on the name though.**_

_**It is a year later when Nate and Rose are together, Adrian falls for Viktoria, and Lissa and Christian are together. And for the Rose/Dimitri fans they get together in this one. Nessie appears occasionally but she has a wedding to plan, so she won't be in it a lot.**_

_**Should it be called?:**_

_**A). Alone until you found me**_

_**B). The second to last Dragimir**_

_**Or**_

_**If you have a better name for it, review...**_

**Here's a little preview of the first chapter:**

**(Crystal Dragimir's POV)**

**I've been kicked out, not because of mom, but because of her stupid boyfriend, Miles. He wasn't a pain until he moved in this month. I threw fire at the guy, and all the sudden I'm a threat to everything this family 'stands for'. Who fucking cares, I don't need them, I have a father out there a waiting for me to come, and meet his family. Mom says he was a royal, but he has been different then those other ones, and one day I am going to meet him. One day I'll make sure she isn't with Mr. Douche and get them together. I looked at my reflection in the mirror; I had long locks of blond hair with blue streaks in it, pale skin, and my skinny jeans looked like they had been torn over time, and my black tank top was all I had nothing special about me unlike other moroi, but I had been able to control fire, wind, air, water, and spirit, well like the last Airbender series' character Aang, he controlled all the elements of the world. **

**I glanced over at where my backpack filled with clothes and money that my dad left behind for when I move out. I smiled. I was free.**

Well the whole story with Crystal is that she thinks Eric Dragimir is still around, so she's setting off to find the family she had always thought would be together, but it takes a wrong turn when Rose, Lissa, and the others tell her other whys.

should I do the new story? or should i just leave it like it is now?


End file.
